Draco meets Potter for the first time ENG
by rebecca85
Summary: The books only gives us Harry's POV when first met with Malfoy, but this gives you light of the event by presenting Draco's POV. Can be read DracoxHarry. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oooh, if I did... ¨starts to drool¨

**This is the English version. This ficlet can be found in Finnish too.** This was written to soothe my readers. Please don't hate me.

A/N: I listened the 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone' by J.K.Rowling, read by Steven Fry, and I totally understood why Harry started to hate Malfoy. But I wanted to defend Draco and came up with this. So this will answer the question "Why was Draco so rude to Harry when they first met?" Well... if it wasn't the first?

* * *

**Draco meets Potter for the first time**  
**by rebecca85**

Draco Malfoy didn't like muggles.

It was simple really. First of all, majority of muggles were stupid. Like, how many idiots really thought that there was no such thing as magic? Just your imagination, _of course_.

Secondly, the (again) majority of muggles had this _stench_. And you couldn't very well blame for being magicless creatures for even wizards used soap, deodorant, aftershave etc. Commonly made by muggles, even! So what was the problem? Why smelling nice didn't work for muggles? Even Draco's mother, Narcissa, bothered to leave her magic for a minute just to purchase some muggle perfume, only to smell good to others. Though, Draco didn't get why _he_ had to accompany her at this quest. He usually just got a headache from the store. On the other hand, why mum didn't just order one bottle of each and then picked one to be used wasn't entirely clear for the ten-year-old Draco. He guessed it was one of those reasons why young Draco's father, Lucius tended to throw his arms up and mutter heatedly, "Women!"

This time wasn't different in the least, and Draco could already feel the familiar tightness behind his eyes, waiting to become a full-blown headache. And he always did find it hard to sit put for more than an hour, (unless in an emergency, such as family dinner,) so he sighed, informed a lady behind the counter that he was going out and he was out in a whiff.

The mall they had gone this time was packed with muggles. The spring discounts were at their peak, so customers came every day of the week, from dawn to dusk. Draco actually liked quite a lot of all the fuss happening around him. Shopping was _fun_. Trying new clothes, judging, choosing, sharpening your fashion sense, finding the best offer out of dozens of shops... _magnificent!_ He just didn't particularly like perfume stores. Or muggles, for that matter.

Now, though, wasn't Draco's day, so he hadn't received any money to spend and thus couldn't do but plan his next shopping trip by checking the products in display. The next best thing; window-shopping. But to keep his mother sane, he stayed in the vicinity of the perfume store as he regarded the spring offers.

"Give it to me!" someone shouted. Draco turned his platinum blonde head from examining the price tags and saw two kids, approximately his age, having a tiff. Although, the child that resembled more of a beach ball with a wig than an actual living thing was probably a few years older than Draco as the scrawny dark-haired boy was more like the age of Malfoy Jr, if not slightly younger. The baggy pants and way too large sweater (absolutely _hideous!_, thought Draco) made the judging a trifle difficult. I did looked like though, that this bigger boy (if not maybe in height but in width, that is) had taken something from the smaller one and was examining it with great interest. In vain the slim boy tried to gain the thing back around from all the fat that was being his obstacle. Draco watched their antics with mild amusement.

"Give it back!" the smaller boy shouted demandingly. The other seemed to pay no heed.

"Dudley, my little sweetums, what do you have there?" asked a bony looking blonde woman, with a sugary sweet voice. Draco guessed the 'mommy' had arrived, and crinkled his nose in disgust. This 'Dudley' was little only if you compared him with the big, beefy man that had stopped beside the woman, and only if you didn't knew the exact meaning of the word.

"Harry found this!" the blond boy announced happily. Immediately the woman was a picture of a storm cloud and the large man with moustache almost dropped his bearings.

"Give it here, now!" the woman shrieked and twisted it from the boys grasp. "Don't _ever_ take anything that gives to you, you hear me? They could be dangerous!" she lectured to the blonde whale and threw a murderous look on the smaller boy.

"But I didn't--" Harry started, but the beefy man was on his face with an instant.

"Boy! One word and you'll be in your cupboard for a week!" When Harry then tried to open his mouth again, the man continued threateningly, "with no meals!" The small boy swallowed his grief, looked down with a set jaw, muttered, "Yes, uncle Vernon," and seemed to count slowly to ten. The mysterious object was thrown to a waste bin and the family continued their merry way towards the parking lot, Harry falling slightly behind, still having a staring competition with his shoes. But just as they round the corned, Harry suddenly lifted his head and _looked Draco straight in the eye_. Draco breathed in shock and wonder. The boy had the greenest eyes Draco had ever seen and for a moment their eyes were locked, until Harry disappeared behind the corner and was out of sight.

The platinum blonde released the air he hadn't even noticed holding. He would have very much liked to go to talk to this boy, Harry, but everything had happened so suddenly that when Draco had just noticed his black, messy hair and the fine bone structure of his face, the boy with green eyes had disappeared. Draco also felt something else. Harry had that something that made the hair in Draco's neck prickle with excitement, and he had a feeling they'd meet again.

Draco's thoughts were still around the dark-haired boy when he headed back to the perfume filled store. He didn't think he'd forget the other ones name. Harry - the same name as the boy who had Voldermort flee from this world nine years ago and thus written in the books of history many, many times. Pretty well for a name, Draco thought, amused. Well, it just made his remembering that much easy.

"Ah, Draco. There you are," said a soft voice. Narcissa seemed to be done with her shopping and had just stepped out of the store. "Shall we go home?" Draco just nodded, his mind still slightly preoccupied, and mother and son left the mall to return only when the next muggle -crisis arose.

Six months later...

Draco sighted in boredom. There were moments when it really paid off to be a Malfoy. And then there were moments when it was little _less_ magnificent to be a Malfoy. Like today, as the platinum blonde boy stood on a stool, hands held horizontally so that the hem of his robes could be tailored just right for him. His hands were starting to ache.

Just then the bell on the door tinkled and Draco perked up. Maybe he could scare another muggleborn witch or wizard with his great wit and grand knowledge.

"Hogwarts, dear?" he hear Madam Malkin say and the customer probably just nodded for the Madam continued immediately, "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Ah ha! The customer was a boy. Good!

Just as Draco was wondering what age this 'young man' would be, the stool beside him was occupied by - none other than - Harry. Draco's eyes widened in recognition and his pulse accelerated. He had been waiting for this moment! He hadn't even imagined the boy to be _wizard_, but was happy none the less, that their rendezvous happened in the Wizarding world and not in that other world. But Draco couldn't _look_ exited, so he just said with his most bored voice, "Hullo. Hogwarts too?"

Draco gave himself a good pat on the back for a job well done. He hadn't sounded interested at the least, as he finally got his chance to talk to this mystery-boy.

"Yes," Harry answered shortly. Draco thought quickly for something to say, the conversation couldn't end yet!

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," he said. The first thing that came to him were his parents for he had whin-- err, mentioned a two or three times that day that he wanted his own broom. Well, why not talk about that? "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Draco knew he was just talking his thoughts out loud, but he was nervous, damit! And he didn't want the conversation to stop so short. Harry - the boy standing on the other stool with a robe being pinned - didn't look that interested. In fact, he looked rather bothered, but Draco put it off thinking it had to do with the trouble of fitting.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" Draco suddenly asked. This was something every boy wanted to talk about, broomsticks! Good topic, Draco!

"No." Or not. _What_ was this boy interested of?

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco tried fervently to continue, but kept himself sounding distant. For some reason, people tended to take interest in him faster when he played hard to get and bored, so he put his everything on the game.

"No," the boy answered again. The platinum haired blond almost fell off his stool. Who in the Wizarding world _didn't_ play Quidditch? Maybe the boy was just shy?

"_I_ do," Draco revealed, trying to make the other more comfortable on the subject, "father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" He knew he was just pouring words out of his mouth, but couldn't help himself. He was a nerve wreck.

"No," the dark haired boy deadpanned.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they," Draco admitted and mentally smacked his head for bringing up such a bad topic. I mean, _no one_ knew what house they'd be in! Now Harry would probably think he was some kind of an imbecile, so he explained; "but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Answer! Say your opinion, please!

"Mmm," Harry mumbled, obviously losing his interest. Draco's spirit deflated. Maybe the boy just didn't want to talk to him. Then he noticed it; a big man standing behind the window, waving his other huge hand merrily and holding up two ice-creams on the other.

"Oh, say. Look at that man!" Draco blurted out, before he could stop his bad habit. But this time the green-eyed boy answered.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said and sounded a bit more eager to engage in a conversation. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco said, slightly depressed. Why would Harry want to talk about _him_? "I've heard of him," the young Malfoy admitted, and tried a technique he had found good when changing a subject; demoting it. "He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy replied a little stiffly, his expression closed. As they were obviously not dropping the subject, Draco tried to make himself sound humorous with the topic at hand.

"Yes, exactly. I've hear his a sort of _savage_ - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco thought this was hilarious but Harry didn't seem to share his feelings as he said slightly coldly, "I think he's brilliant."

Draco found this very amusing and so, covering his laughter, asked, "_Do_ you?" Although, it might've sounded more sneering than he had meant. _Ups!_ He hurried to continue the subject.

"Why is he with you?" the platinum blonde asked and immediately thought of another good question that had bothered him ever since he had found out that the people in the mall with Harry weren't his family but just relatives; "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry said shortly, with a voice that clearly said he didn't want to dwell in the matter more than it was necessary. Well, this explained. Those people with Harry _couldn't_ have been magical folks, they were obviously muggles. You could've almost _smelled_ it.

Still immersed in thought, Draco said offhandedly, "Oh, sorry," but was more than happy to know that Harry was a pureblood too. Father would definitely approve. But wait a minute... Draco's head shot up as a thought occurred to him. The other didn't notice the sudden movement as he was still watching out the window. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?" he confirmed.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," Harry replied curtly, but still looking elsewhere.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" asked Draco with scorn. On this Harry must be with him; muggles were _awful_. Look at Harry's uncle and aunt! With these thoughts Draco eagerly continued this line of conversation.

"They're just not the same. They've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine," the platinum blonde boy rolled his silver grey eyes. "I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families," Draco continued offhandedly and thus got to the question that had bothered him the whole spring.

"What's your surname, anyway?" Draco _knew_ the other boy was 'Harry' - this he had carved into his mind carefully. Now, if he knew the boys last name too, he would be miles ahead getting information on him. But at that moment, Madam Malkin stood up and said that Harry was done.

The boy hopped off the stool, helped the robe over his head and walked out. As a last resort, Draco said to him nonchalantly, "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," but Harry didn't answer. Draco watched with longing as the dark-haired boy met the giant of a man out side of the store and took the offered ice-cream. Together Harry and - what was his name - Hagrid, walked back to Diagon Alley and out of sight.

Draco sighed miserably and cursed his name again, just for good measure. If his robes needn't look so refined and detailed, he would've been out ages ago and possibly could've gone to ice-cream with Harry. Well, Draco thought, perking up slightly, he would see Harry at Hogwarts. Or maybe even in Hogwarts Express. Draco's grin widened and he felt happy again.

He would have time to collect more information on Harry and befriend with him. After all, they still had seven years of school together.

* * *

A/N: The name of this ficlet came as one of the track was named 'Harry meets Malfoy for the first time'. Heh. I couldn't resist.  



End file.
